


Reach

by Isagel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Porn Battle, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had reach, she had flexibility." (Hey, it's a Porn Battle fic! I can totally use that line as a summary without shame. *cough*)</p><p>Written for the following prompt words in Porn Battle XIII: reach, understanding, alien, different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

"So when you said you had reach..." Shepard says.

Garrus's cock - if that is the right word for it - winds further up her arm. It slides through the loose circle of her curled fingers, twines like a thick spiral bracelet around her wrist, twisting higher. Inch after inch of it slipping slowly from the slit between his legs, from the space beneath the hard skin of his groin where it had lain hidden until she touched him there, until he opened for her.

"...perhaps I was being more literal than you imagined?" he suggests.

The tip of his cock strokes against the inside of her elbow. No, belay that. _He_ strokes the inside of her elbow with the tip of his cock, a deliberate caress. Careful and teasing, like the smile in his voice.

He seems a lot less nervous now than when he first entered her quarters. It helped when she took his hands and placed them on her naked body, guided them to where she wanted to be touched. And then, when he laid her hand between his legs, when she found where and how to press, to rub, and the outer layer of his body parted under her fingers, something loosened in him, as if he'd been holding his breath, and she realized that he'd been worried about the Turian equivalent of not getting it up, that he hadn't been sure whatever attraction he felt for her as a person would override the reality of her human biology. Her alien biology.

She can understand that. He isn't anything she would find physically pleasing in a human. Nothing like the sleek plains and curves of Kaidan's body, nothing like the soft warmth of Kaidan's skin. All angles and edges, instead, jagged and hard. And yet since they started flirting for real, since their friendship turned down the road that would lead them to this, she hasn't been able to stop thinking of his needle-point teeth on her neck, of his talons on her ass, of how her thighs would fit over the sharp juts of his hips when he pressed her into the mattress, how she would wrap herself around his insect-thin waist and drag him in, grind her breasts against the rough ridges of his chest. 

But fantasies are one thing, the practicalities of interspecies sex another. It's an experiment, this thing they're doing, and she wouldn't blame him if it turned out a failure. They both know that sometimes the conditions on the ground leave you no option but to abort and fall back, and he would still be her friend, would still be the man who walked into hell with her. The comrade she'd found again among the blood-shed of Omega, when she'd thought all her better angels had deserted her. That would still be far more than enough.

They're not going to fall back, though. 

He's still cautious, they both are, wary of making the wrong move, of going too fast, of scaring the other off. But they're riding that edge of heightened adrenaline now, not fighting against it, the circle of their bodies here on her bed - sitting face to face, her legs parted, Garrus on his knees between them - like the circle of the sparring ring, alive with the harm they could cause one another, with the safety to fall and get back up and fall again.

She squeezes her hand down around him. Advancing, not retreating. He groans, his grip on her arm tightening, urging her on. With her other hand, she traces the rim of his opening, the base of his cock as the last of it slips out.

"Next time," she says, "I want to put my mouth on you, tease you open with my tongue."

His breath catches, starts up again faster, louder. 

"Humans," he says. "You want to do everything with your tongues."

She's going to miss that in the long run, she thinks. Having human lips to kiss, a soft mouth that fits with hers. Not now, though, not tonight. People like her and Garrus, when do they ever get a long run, anyway? 

She leans forward, brushes her lips against the scar on his cheek. Licks at it, up towards his ear.

She is so wet, her clit a hard, throbbing ache between her legs. 

Outside the window, stars are streaking by. Lines of blurring light converging at the deciding point they're hurtling towards too quickly, not nearly fast enough. 

"How would you open me up, then?" she says. 

Challenge. Invitation.

"I could show you," he says.

Challenge accepted, returned. Blow for blow.

Only tonight and then the final jump. Into the unknown. Into battle. The last leg of their race, but just for tonight she doesn't want to run at all.

His hand comes up to cup the nape of her neck. Two talons folded in against the side of her throat, a thumb caressing her cheek.

"Don't keep me in suspense, Vakarian," she says.

He huffs, a sound like laughter, and his cock unwinds from her arm. She lifts her hand to wrap her arm around his shoulder, stroke the tentacle ridges on his head. She feels his torn face against her cheek, against her skin rebuilt smooth from ashes: the near deaths they have had before, the darkness they've come back from.

He trails his cock up the inside of her thigh, up to drag the tip of it along the folds of her pussy. Up to rub at her clit, and she'd liked his fingers there, the strength of them, the care he'd taken not to scratch her with his claws, to discover what she wanted from him, but this is so much better. Not careful, because he doesn't have to be, he would have to try hard to harm her like this. Firm, insistent, and her back arcs with pleasure, her hips grinding forward towards his touch. She lays her hand on the length of him, presses him in against the wetness of her, the need. She can feel his pulse beat through the thin skin of his cock, can feel long muscles flex as he works her clit, pleasure rushing through her. She wants... God, she wants...

"I want you to put all of this inside me," she says, squeezing him, and her pussy throbs around the empty space within her, hungry, greedy on the verge of pain, "as much as you can. I want to still feel you tomorrow when we face the Reapers, I want to know that you've touched me where they can never reach. Think you can do that for me, Garrus?"

"Shepard," he breathes, and both his arms are around her, cradling her to him. For a moment she thinks she's said the wrong thing, broken the mood with thoughts he would rather have kept away. But then he shifts beneath her hand, and his cock is at her entrance, breaching her, pushing inside. The tip of it strokes outwards, a circle around the walls of her, making her moan, making her shudder and dig her nails into his neck. He nips at the shell of her ear, razor teeth just grazing skin. "I suppose this is where we discover if humans do have flexibility," he says.

"You'd be surprised," she says, laughing. She lets herself fall backward onto the pillows, pulling him over her.

Beyond the skylight overhead, she knows that each star they pass is speeding them towards Omega, but for now, the shutters stay closed.


End file.
